Catch Me If I Fall
by LissyCreator
Summary: Haruhi and her black haired cousin, Hisa, gain a scholarship to Ouran Academy. They stumble upon the host club, becoming host themselves. But Hisa has a secret, that she doesn't want a soul to find out. So what will happen when the hosts catch wind? Review please, no flames! Haru/Tama Oc/? Rated T for violence, but no foul language!
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me If I Fall

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER TIME!

Me: Go, Haruhi!  
Haruhi: Why I gotta do it?

Me: Because! You're the heroine! You gotta introduce!

Haruhi: Get Tamaki-sempai to do it.

Tamaki: No, Haruhi! You do it!

Me: I agree, Tamaki! Do it! Or else...

Haruhi: Fine! Fine! LissyCreator doesn't own any of the canon characters, only any OCs, but she does own the plot! No stealing without permission!

Kyoya: Then that would be borrowing...

Me: Don't interrupt! Haruhi, go have some fancy tuna!

Haruhi: Fancy. Tuna? Yay! Happy dance!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

"This place is huge, Haruhi!" I say to my cousin.

"Yeah, it is." She says to me, looking at me through her large spectacles. We're both wearing semi-nice pants and a brown sweater over a white dress shirt. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a guy! Well, me too, I look like a guy... She actually needs glasses, but I use them to hide my rather peculiar eyes. We look very much alike, but she has soft brown hair, and mine's pure black.

**SCENE SKIP! (-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Just ignore me...**

I sigh, as we check yet another library, seeing it packed full of people. "This place has four library rooms, you'd think that one would be quiet." I murmur as we walked along the corridors of this palace of a castle.

"You're right, Hisa. Sometimes I think that rich kids go to school just to have a good time." She replies, looking at me again.

"Amen to that!" I laugh. She smiles slightly, ever a stick in the mud. "Haruhi, loosen up!" I start as I put my hands behind my head. "You're such a stick in the mud. Have fun, while you're still young and it's justified! Wait any longer and people will think you're crazy!"

"I came here to study, not to have fun."  
"Who says that they can't co-exist peacefully?"

"The laws of physics."

"Wait, what?"

"It's a joke, Hisa."

"WHAT?" I shout, jumping. "My Haruhi, telling a joke? I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME!"  
"Can you be quiet for once?"  
"NEVER! I LIVE TO HAVE FUN!"

"You have too much fun in my opinion, always getting in trouble." She mutters, looking at the floor.

"Well, I think it's justified. I'm 16, after all. Can't go through life being serious all the time." I say as we keep walking. After a little while, we reach an abandoned music room. I open the door, and... we meet the bane of my existence, The Host Club.

**"Wow, it's two guys!"** A pair of twins say. I recognize them from our class.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't these two from your class?" a guy with glasses says.

**"Well, they don't talk much, and aren't very sociable, so we don't know much about them!" **

"Well, that wasn't very nice."

"Wait, you two are the honor students! Haruhi and Hisa Fujioka!" a blonde idiot says, peering into our eyes.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR NAMES?" I shout, making him fly back.

"Well, everyone knows about you two!" The idiot says back.

"You're quite notorious. It's not everyday that commoners gain entrance into Ouran Academy." Glasses says, writing something in a black notebook.

"OK, we accidently walked in here, looking for a place to study. Let's go, Haruhi."  
"Who know the famous scholars, would be so openly gay!"

"WHAT?" I shout.

"Gay?" Haruhi says.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"We're not gay."

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK WE'RE GAY?"

"No matter, which type do you fancy? The Cool type? The Silent Type? The little devil type? The boy lolita type?" Then he got really close to Haruhi. I growl, but he ignores me, "Or do you prefer me?"  
"LET HIM GO!" I shout at blondie, making him recoil. Haruhi gives me a questioning look, and I just wink.

**"Are you two twins?"**

"No, we're cousins."

"Haru-chan! Hisa-chan! Stay!" The little boy latches onto my arm. "Are you two superheroes?"

"No, I'm a student. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HISA-CHAN?" He steps back onto th big guy's back, sniffling. Haruhi and I both step back, not even seeing the object that would be our doom. Blondie steps towards us, prompting us to step back again. Then, I hear a -CRASH!- Oh no.

"**Now you've done it commoners! We were going to sell that piece for 8 million yen at auction!"** The twins say.

"What do you propose we do, Tamaki?" Glasses says.

"Have you ever heard the term, 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do'? From now on, you two will be the host club's dogs!" This is not my day. WHY DID I GET OUT OF BED THIS MORNING!?

So there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! R and R, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Catch Me If I Fall Chapter 2

DISCLAMIER!

Me: HISA!

Hisa: What?

Me: Do the disclaimer.

Hisa: Get Haruhi to do it.

Me: She did it last chapter!

Hisa: And I care how?

Me: DO YOU WANT TO END UP WITH NEKOZAWA?

Hisa: No! Fine! Lissy (AKA My nickname!) Doesn't own any of the canon characters, so don't steal her OCs!

Me: Thank you, Hisa! ON WITH THE SHOW!

~Haruhi's POV~

These rich jerks. Why did they rope Hisa and I into their host club? It seems that Hisa's thinking the same thing, by the way she's cracking her knuckles and muttering. She does that alot, surprisingly enough. She and I have been close friends since we were babies, born within the same week. But, despite all we've shared these years, we're polar opposites. I'm more quiet and reserved, very study conscious, never giving a crap about my looks, she's loud, rambunctious, she studies well, but hates to admit it. She gives a little thought to her looks, but only enough to brush her hair. Tamaki sends me out for coffee, and when I return, host club is in full swing. Hisa's serving tea to the customers, speaking very little, except for her mutterings. I feel sorry for her. She lost both her mother and father when we were toddlers, then Dad took her in. When we turned 16 however, she bought the apartment next to ours, and insisted on living on her own, with minimal help from us.

"Speak of the devil! Did you get everything on our list, little piglet?" Tamaki asks me.

"Piglet?" I mutter. As I hand him his groceries, he looks over the coffee.

"What's this?"

"It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before! Is this the kind that is already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."  
"It's instant?" The girls chorus.

"Whoa! I've heard of this before! It's commoners' coffee! You just add hot water!"

"I didn't know there was such a thing." A girl says. "So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans!" I look at Hisa, and sure enough, she's looking at the rich people like she wants to pummel them into the hot pink, cocrete ground. Trust me, she is capable of doing that. I just hope she doesn't.

"Well, sorry for not getting you expensive coffee. I'll go get yours." I say, with a bit of sass.

"Wait, I'll keep this kind!" Tamaki says, and everyone gasps. I look up, and see the host club circling the couch he's sitting at. "I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" and everyone claps. _What a show off, it's just coffee. _Hisa joins me at my side and says,

"What a show off, it's just coffee." I go wide eyed at what she says.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing, wording and all!" I say, looking at her. She smirks and says,

"Great minds think alike!"

"Amen to that."

"Haruhi! Hisa! Come over here and demonstrate this commoners' coffee!

"We're coming."

**AN When it's bold, the twins are speaking at the same time. When it's underlined however, it's Haruhi and Hisa speaking together. **

When we go over to serve said coffee, Hisa puts her earbuds in. She loves music very much, but she has a sorta, refined, sense of music. She doesn't like J-pop, or American bubblegum pop, like 1 Direction or Justin Beiber.

~Hisa's POV~

I love music. Well, certain music. Justin Beiber makes my ears bleed.

**AN Sorry to all JB lovers! And sorry for these author's notes!**

When I turn it on, one of my favorite songs is playing.

Everywhere she goes,  
she feels so out of place.  
Everything she knows  
makes her hide away her face.  
No memory of her life before  
her feet are getting sore.

She holds her breath, she shuts her eyes  
locks away the pain inside.  
Feels the rain and starts to cry,  
sings herself a lullaby.

Stepping through the grass,  
wind blows through her hair.  
Nobody's around but  
it feels like someone's there  
She knows if she goes too far, she'll hurt  
land face first in the dirt.  
But she knows that if she doesn't try  
she won't escape the lie.

She holds her breath, she shuts her eyes  
locks away the pain inside.  
Feels the rain and starts to cry,  
sings herself a lullaby.

Locked in a world where she tries so hard to break free  
there's no mistaking it's her life they're taking  
when she tries to break away  
trapped inside yesterday.

She holds her breath, she shuts her eyes  
locks away the pain inside.  
Feels the rain and starts to cry,  
sings herself a lullaby.

(Lullaby by Rachel Macwhirter, check her out!)

This drowns out my sorrows, makes me feel like I'm invincible. But, nope. Last time I checked, I'm still as weak as ever. We pour the coffee, and I hear a girl faintly saying,

"If I drink this, I'm afraid my father will yell at me!" to which Tamaki replies,

"What if I let you drink it, from my mouth?" I roll my eyes, but just catch,

"Then, I will drink it!" And I hold back a chuckle at the silliness of these girls. As the song changes, I gasp, because it's my favorite song. Ever.

They're calling out for us,  
calling out for our surrender.  
We can show them all  
that's not how we're going to end it.  
Up against the wall  
is where we stand our ground  
while the fires fly  
and crackle all around.

There's seconds left to burn  
before the final dawn.

We can take the world  
and they can't take us down.  
We'll fight until the end  
and soar above it all.  
United we are strong.  
As one we cannot fall  
and we will prove ourselves.  
Together we stand tall.

The stars have disappeared  
and we're fighting in the daylight.  
Should have lost by now.  
We'll still be here by night.  
The fires have burned out  
and left us safe inside  
our fortress that we built  
with our own hands and our own lives.

There's seconds left to burn  
before the final dawn.

We can take the world  
and they can't take us down.  
We'll fight until the end  
and soar above it all.  
United we are strong.  
As one we cannot fall  
and we will prove ourselves.  
Together we stand tall.

They didn't think we'd do it  
but we're more than what they say.  
If we were all so worthless  
we would not be here today.  
We're just as good as anyone.  
Why should we be worse?  
We're not the ones to give up  
and we won't bear their curse.

We can take the world  
and they can't take us down.  
We'll fight until the end  
and soar above it all.  
United we are strong.  
As one we cannot fall  
and we will prove ourselves.  
Together we stand tall.

(United We Stand Tall by Rachel Macwhirter)

This is the best song of hers, I think. When I look up from my deep abyss that music takes me, Tamaki is off in la la land, trying to teach Haruhi and I 'gentlemanship,' what ever that means.

"If you want to be a host that badly, you have to learn the rules! See, when setting down a glass..." I tune him out. It's quite easy, seeing as I lived with Uncle Ranka for years. I then hear the other nuisances that I didn't turn out.

"Boss, even if you teach them the basics of hosting-"

"They'll never get far with the ladies with those looks!"

"Maybe-"

**"If we took off the glasses!"** as each twin takes off our glasses, I shut my eyes tight, making sure that they don't see my eyes.

"Open your eyes, commoner!" The twin in front of me says.

"NO! YOU CAN'T SEE MY EYES!"

"Why not?"

"They're- they're- they're strange." I stutter.

"Let me see!" The idiot, Tamaki says.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT SEE THEM!"

"Let us see them, or I will raise your debt by 1/3." The glasses guy, Kyoya, says. I quickly open my eyes, and they all gasp.

"I told you so! They're strange!"

"No, they're beautiful, Hisa-chan!" Honey-sempai says. As I blink, I feel the host staring at my eyes. They're pure black, black as the darkest night. But that's not what makes them so strange. They're cat eyes. Cat eyes for crying out loud!

"How did you get them that way?" The other twin, Kaoru, asks.

"I didn't get them that way, I was born that way." Tamaki snaps his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

**"Right!"** and they drag us away. **"Here's your uniforms, change! Change! Change!"**

"No!" I start

"No way!"

"FINE!"  
"GET OUT THOUGH!" and we kick those two out.

"Are you two done changing?"  
"Yeah-"

"Give us a minute." I say, straightening the tie. "Haruhi, help? I've never been able to tie a tie very well."  
"You are hopeless," She says, helping me. "You need to learn how to do it someday." As we step out, she says, "Are you sure we can keep these, Sempai?"

"Oh! You're so cute! Almost as cute as a girl!" I look at Haruhi, rolling my cat eyes. With her hair cut properly and contacts, she's actually handsome, in a girly kind of way.

"Hey, can I have contacts to hide my eyes?"

"No, the girls will love them." Kyoya says.  
"No, they'll make fun of me."

"No, they won't."

"Yes, they will. It's happened before."

"Can you just give it a try, Hisa?" Haruhi asks me.  
"Fine." I say, and give up the chase. I re insert my earbuds, almost not catching Tamaki saying,

"You two are our newest hosts!" I roll my eyes, and press play.

This isn't what I expected. No, not even close.  
Did no one think to give me a warning?  
Yes, of course I look like I've just seen a ghost.  
That's just the realization dawning.

Here in this shaded room I think to myself  
Where has this trail got me going?  
I'm told it was made for me, made for no one else.  
I'm told the pressure isn't showing.

We're building up to the count down  
And every eye turns my way  
Technically, I could back down  
But what am I supposed to say?

A thousand angels are coming to get me  
A thousand voices are haunting my sleep  
There's no escaping this fight; they control it  
I try to run. Though I hide, I am seen.

I've made it this far and I can't believe it's true  
It's hard to imagine what I've done  
I know it gets harder but I will see this through  
Because I know I must not run

And though I'm dangerously hanging by a thread  
I will still find a pathway home  
There may not always be someone by my side  
But I'm told that I am not alone

I feel like I'm coming around  
I feel like I can face these days  
But still I faintly hear the sounds  
And they won't go away

A thousand angels are coming to get me  
A thousand voices are haunting my sleep  
There's no escaping this fight; they control it  
I try to run. Though I hide, I am seen.  
A thousand angels are coming to get me  
A thousand voices are haunting my sleep  
There's no escaping this fight; they control it  
I try to run. Though I hide, I am seen.

A thousand angels are hijacking my world  
A thousand eyes watch as I start to scream  
And every angel will fight for the same end  
A thousand angels are coming for me  
A thousand angels are hijacking my world  
A thousand eyes watch as I start to scream  
And every angel will fight for the same end  
A thousand angels are coming for me

(On and on and on they go)  
A thousand angels are coming to get me  
(They're starting to surround)  
A thousand voices are haunting my sleep  
(On and on and on they go)  
There's no escaping this fight; they control it  
(What's hidden underground)  
I try to run. Though I hide, I am seen.  
(On and on and on They go)  
A thousand angels are hijacking my world  
(They're starting to surround)  
A thousand eyes watch as I start to scream  
(On and on and on They go)  
And every angel will fight for the same end  
(What we hide underground)  
A thousand angels are coming for me

A thousand angels are coming to get me  
A thousand angels are coming for me  
A thousand angels are coming to get me  
A thousand angels are coming for me

(A Thousand Angels by... Who guessed it? Rachel Macwhirter)

When we start hosting again, I'm forced to take out my earbuds.

"So, Hisa! How did you get your eyes that way?"

"I'm curious, what products do you use on your skin?"

"Why are there earbuds around your neck?

"Why did you join the host club?"

"One at a time!" I say. "For the first question, they're naturally that way, I didn't make them that way. I use no products on my skin, except for lotion. There are earbuds around my neck because I love music and will listen to it whenever I can, and I can't say why I joined the host club." I start.

"So, are you related to Haruhi?"

"Yes, he's my cousin." I say, not noticing Tamaki staring at me.

"Hisa! Haruhi! Come over here!"

"Excuse me for one minute." I say, and walk over to the blonde baka.

"I'd like to introduce you to my own personal guest, Princess Ayankoji."

"Hello!" 

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" He says, as he grabs us and spins us around. Lucky me.

"Mori-sempai, help!" Haruhi shouts at the brute. He grabs us, holding Haruhi and I from Tamaki.

"Mori-sempai? You really didn't have to go that far. Come on little ones, let me give you a big hug!"

"I don't need a dad." I say.

"I have a dad, I don't need another one!" Haruhi says. I notice that Ayankoji girl glaring at us.

Haruhi and I walk out of host club to get our things, but we can't find them. I look out the window, and there are our bags. In the pond.

"Huh. I didn't know there were bullies at this school." Haruhi says, joining me at the window.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Guess they're everywhere." As we run down to the courtyard, we pass the Ayankoji girl.

"Oh, it's you two again. I bet you love Tamaki having making you ever and fawning over you. It's useless though, you're always going to be a second class citizen." And she walks away. I want to pound that girl, and I guess Haruhi senses it, because she has her hand on my wrist, stopping me from chasing after her.

"I have a feeling that girl's the one that threw our bags in the pond, Haruhi." I huff out, as we search for them.

"We can't be bothered with her right now though, we need to find our wallets!" Haruhi replies.

"Right, I have this month's rent in there! I can't pay late!"

"And I've got food money in there."

"Hey, commoners! You have some nerve skipping out on host club like that!" Tamaki says from behind us. "Uh, why are your bags all wet?"

"Uh, it's no big deal! I got!" Haruhi says as I say,

"That Ayankoji girl threw them in the pond. WHERE IS MY RENT MONEY!?" I shout in exasperation.  
"Rent money?"

"Yeah, rent."

"What's 'rent'?"

"Huh. It's where you pay to live where you live. You don't own your home, you give a person money to live there."

"Well, why don't your parents pay it?" I stiffen at that comment, so _casually_ thrown out there.

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS! HOW'S THAT?" I shout, walking over to him and grabbing his tie collar. "I LIVE ON MY OWN! I DON'T HAVE PARENTS! I DON'T LIVE IN AN ORPHANAGE! I'VE LIVED ON MY OWN FOR A YEAR! I NEED THAT MONEY OR I'LL BE ON THE STREETS!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Hisa! What do you mean by 'you don't have any parents'?"

"Because they're dead."

"Your parents are dead?"

"Yeah, they died a long time ago." He rolls up his pants, and dives in with us.

"Hey, you don't have to do that, you'll get wet." Haruhi says, standing up.

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks. "Hang on a sec, are these what you're looking for?" he takes out a black wallet, and a dark blue wallet. "What's the matter, you're staring off into space." He says to Haruhi. "You're not falling for me, are you?" She snaps back out of her daze.

"No way!"

When we get back, that girl requested us.

"Oh really? That must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." _Why did she request us if it's obvious she doesn't like us? _"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you how astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner right? The only reason he's paying attention to you two is he wants to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you two just because he's doting on you."

"Now I understand." I start.

"You're jealous of us." _Busted, _I think as her eyes widened. She pulled Haruhi down, making it seem like she had made a move on her.

"Wahoo! No Haruhi. Leave me alone! Somebody help! He just assaulted me!"  
"That's bull!" I shout at her.

"Somebody do something! Teach these commoners a lesson!" and that lesson was... the twins pouring water over us. Lovely. "Why did you do that?" Tamaki walks over to her, and she says, "Do something Tamaki, Haruhi just assaulted me, and Hisa yelled at me!"

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw their bags in the pond, didn't you?"

"You have no proof!"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man!"\

"But, why Tamaki?" she blubbers. "You idiot!" she shouts as she runs away.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you two, as it is your fault. Your quotas are each at 1000!"

"1, thousand?" Haruhi whines.

"Come on, I've got high expectations for you, my little rookies!"  
"Huh?"

"These are the only spare uniforms we have. Sorry, but it's better then a wet one, right?" Kyoya says.

"Thanks alot you guys, we're gonna go change.

**SMALL TIME SKIP! Just ignore me...**

"Haruhi, Hisa! Here are some towels!" Tamaki walks in on us changing. Seeing us in our under shirts. Seeing that we are girls. He quickly closes the curtain. "So, you two are girls?"

"Biologically speaking, yes." I say. We both open up the curtains, revealing us in the chicks' uniform. Tamaki goes on a rampage, along with the twins. "Listen sempai, I don't really care if you guys recognize us as boys or girls,"

"In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are,"

"Not what sex they are."

"Well isn't this interesting," Kyoya says.

**"Oh yeah." **I walk over to the twins, and they both blush a deep red, as well as Tamaki.

"Could this be the beginnings of love?" Kyoya asks no one in particular.

"Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad!"  
"How will we pull it off?" I continue.

"We'll just call everyone dude and bro from now on!" We both laugh.

END OF CHAPTER!

Hey everyone! I just want to say this is the longest I've ever done a chapter, just over 9 pages on word, thanks for reading!

Lissy.


	3. NOTICE! NOT A DISCONTINUEHIATUS!

NOTICE!

This is not a discontinue notice. I will be posting no updates on this story, or doing any story, for one week. I will be in California on a vacation with my family, and will not have my computer there! Sorry for this temporary inconvience, I shall see you in two weeks!

-LissyCreator


End file.
